


Bad Dreams

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Season 4 Finale Spoilers, or just references
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: She was his purrgil, he was her loth-wolf.





	Bad Dreams

\- Wilk – wyszeptała przerażona.

\- Wielki zły wilk? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Thrawn.

Arihnda podciągnęła kołdrę pod samą brodę.

\- To nie jest zabawne – odparła. – Ten sen ciągle powraca.

\- Opowiedz mi o nim – poprosił wielki admirał.

Delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Jakby upewniała się, że był realny i leżał tuż obok niej.

\- Na Lothalu – rzekła – istnieją legendy o wilkach. Olbrzymich białych bestiach. Na pustkowiach, w ciemności czasem można dostrzec ich świecące żółte oczy.

Teraz Arihnda widziała wyłącznie parę czerwonych oczu, które wpatrywały się w nią z uwagą.

\- I co ten wilk robi? – zapytał Thrawn.

\- Jest!

Admirał uniósł brew.

\- Jest przerażający! – dodała szybko gubernator.

\- Wierzę.

Arihnda zawstydziła się lekko. Nie chciała mu opowiadać o swoich dziecięcych lękach.

\- Twój wilk nie próbuje niczego ci zrobić? – dociekał Thrawn.

\- Chce mnie zjeść – odrzekła, choć nie była tego pewna.

Wilk zbliżał się do niej, kłapał paszczą i zwykle wtedy sen się kończył.

\- Może wcale nie chce – Thrawn przysunął się do niej.

\- Co?

\- Może chce – twarz admirała znalazła się nagle bardzo blisko jej własnej twarzy – cię polizać.

\- To nie jest tego rodzaju sen! – zaczerwieniła się.

\- Gdybym był tym wilkiem – Thrawn najwyraźniej dobrze bawił się jej kosztem – właśnie to bym zrobił.

\- A gdybyś był sobą? – zapytała zadziornie.

\- Też.

\- Gdzie? – zainteresowała się.

\- Wszędzie. Ale skoro gdzieś trzeba zacząć…

Zaczął od jej policzka. Następnie zajął się jej uchem.

\- Przejdziemy niżej? – zaproponował.

Arihnda rozchyliła kołdrę, dając mu pełny dostęp do swojego ciała.

Thrawn nie spieszył się. Każdy ruch jego języka był jak pociągnięcie pędzlem. Ona była jego płótnem. Malował na jej skórze własną śliną.

Na początku myślała, że najbardziej lubi lizanie szyi. Później, gdy zajął się jej piersiami zmieniła zdanie. Wtedy jej ulubionym momentem stało się ssanie sutków.

Wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy. Wciąż jednak czekała na więcej.

Wielki admirał starannie zaplanował tę kampanię. Jego język przesuwał się coraz niżej i niżej… aż w końcu znalazł się tam, gdzie go potrzebowała. Lizał jej cipkę od zewnątrz i od środka.

Uderzyła ją fala gorąca. Wykrzyczała jego imię.

Wciąż trzęsła się od orgazmu, kiedy Thrawn ułożył się ponownie obok niej. Na jego twarzy widniał triumfalny uśmiech.

\- Proszę – rzekł z samozadowoleniem. – Zinterpretowaliśmy wspólnie twój sen.

Podniecenie stłumiło u niej poczucie zażenowania.

\- Lubię twoją interpretację – przyznała. – Wydawało mi się to śmieszne. Śnić o mitycznych stworach.

\- Śmieszne? – Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Większość ludzi śni o czymś… bardziej normalnym.

\- Rozumiem.

Nagle w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie. Zadała je, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać:

\- O czym ty śnisz?

Wyobrażała sobie, że wielki admirał nawet we śnie planował kolejne bitwy. Jego odpowiedź zupełnie ją zaskoczyła:

\- O purrgilach.

\- O czym?!

Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszała.

\- To mityczne stworzenia, które podróżują w przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej – wyjaśnił Thrawn. – Wyskakują z nadprzestrzeni i atakują statki. Oplatają je swoimi mackami i miażdżą kadłuby.

\- To brzmi jak jedna z historii Eliego Vanto – zaśmiała się mimowolnie.

\- Istotnie, komandor Vanto mi o nich opowiadał.

Arihnda pogłaskała go delikatnie po ramieniu.

\- I te purrgile niszczą twoje statki?

\- Tak… – na twarzy Thrawna pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało jak oznaka lęku. – Jeden z nich oplata mnie swoimi mackami, ciasno, bardzo ciasno. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Blaster wypada z mojej ręki.

\- Jest w tym śnie ktoś, kto mógłby ci pomóc? – przerwała mu.

Patrzył na nią, jakby to ona była jego jedynym ratunkiem. Wtedy go pocałowała.

\- Nikt nie może – powiedziała, obejmując go. – Tylko ja.

\- Tylko ty – potwierdził.

Poszukała dłonią jego penisa. Gdy stwardniał, wsunęła go do środka i zacisnęła się wokół niego.

Thrawn poruszał się w niej powoli. Jakby nie zamierzał z niej nigdy wychodzić. Jakby chciał w niej pozostać.

\- Tak ciasno? – upewniła się.

\- Tak…

Całowała jego usta.

\- Tak…

Ścisnęła go mocniej.

\- Działa w gotowości bojowej, admirale? – zażartowała.

Była w stanie to wyczuć.

\- Wydaj rozkaz.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Możesz otworzyć ogień.

Skończył na jej brzuchu i piersiach. Podobało jej się to. Jakby ją podbił, oznaczył jako swoją. Thrawn później zacierał swoje własne ślady, a ona pozwalała mu na to. Znów była do zdobycia. Mogli powtarzać ten proces w nieskończoność.


End file.
